Honey Suckle
by iamtheletter13
Summary: "I read once that perfume stimulates the left anterior cingulate cortex and right insula." Matt had never heard anatomy said so luridly. MattxNear, lime, yaoi, and shota.


Honey Suckle

I wrote me a MattxNear fic.

Why?

Because I can.

It's much fluffier than what I usually write, which is kinda saying something, seeing as it's not exactly…

Fluffy.

Y'know what?

Fuck logic and enjoy this smutty drabble.

"What game is that?"

Matt's head shot up from the handheld console that was being manipulated by his practiced fingers, messy red hair tousled at the sudden movement. He was expecting to hear Mello's abrasive, demanding tone, not the soft, emotionless voice that chimed like a church bell in his ears. He looked back at the game, pressing the pause button after he realized the shapes on the little screen were stacking precariously, and then looked back at the boy who was looming over him.

Near was standing in his usual white pajamas, hanging in messy wrinkles from his dainty frame, making him look even smaller than he actually was. Glancing around the room, Matt realized that they were alone, and that there was an orange glow shimmering over the common room. It must have been almost dinnertime, perhaps even later, which accounted for the quiet surrounding them.

"It's called Tetris…" The redhead replied, a hint of surprise in his voice, which sounded worn from disuse.

Near shuffled over to Matt's side, staring down at the handheld with his large, bland eyes. The redhead was planted against a wall in the corner, away from the glaring light of the windows and noisy children that had since filed out. The smaller boy rested his back against the wall and slid down next to him, knees to his chest. He seemed genuinely interested, but there was never any emotion on his pale features, so Matt couldn't place his intentions.

"How do you play it?" Near reached his hands, partly hidden by white fabric, to the game and gently pried it from Matt's clammy fingers.

"Y-you have to match up the shapes so that it clears lines. Here, let me start you off on an easy level…" Matt took his game back, saving his current game and fidgeting in his seat.

He started a new level, pointed out the controls and handed the game back to Near, who had a small smile on his lips. Near caught on almost immediately, seeing it as a puzzle, and had cleared a few single lines before Matt became frustrated and suddenly pressed pause. Taken aback, Near looked up at his companion with confusion flashing in his eyes.

"You get high scores by clearing more than one line at a time." Matt snapped, demonstrating his skills.

Near was feeding off of his frustration, but the older boy's movements were almost mesmerizing. After a while of watching the shapes move too quickly for Near to even see them properly, he moved his hand to grace it gently over the console, a silent demand for his turn back.

"Hold on, I've got a good rhythm-"

Near had moved onto his knees, his front pressing against Matt's side, reaching for the game that the redhead had tugged away from him. The warmth from the body beside him was distracting in the least, but something hit his nose that made him stop. It was honey suckle; Near smelled like honey suckle. It was barely noticeable, but Matt breathed it in like he would never smell it again, something in the back of his head buzzing incoherently. He looked Near dead in the eyes, face screwed up with confusion, totally baffled.

"Are you… Wearing perfume?" The teen asked, the game chirping that he had lost.

There was a faint red color that flashed over Near's features before he sat on his heels and stared at the ground. His expression melted into apathy moments later, but the ruse was too late. Matt had no idea what to make of the situation, setting the console on the floor and furrowing his eyebrows. His mouth hung open, as though he was going to say something, and Near twirled a lock of white hair around his index finger.

"I read once that perfume stimulates the left anterior cingulate cortex and right insula." Matt had never heard anatomy said so _luridly_.

He had also never experienced scientific flirting, had never considered it to be a plausible means of seduction, but Near had moved so that his mouth was almost touching Matt's. The flush was obvious on Near's face, contrasting beautifully with the pale around it, and Matt didn't even try to pull away when the younger male kissed him. His eyes were wide with shock, his mind fuzzy, but he kissed back even though there was no reason behind Near's sudden interest in him.

Near wasn't fond of human contact, let alone kissing, but there was a timid tongue darting to brush against Matt's lips, and he obliged, opening his mouth to let the wet muscle into his mouth. There was a shaky whimper from the younger male, and Matt found himself turning his body to face him. Their faces tilted, tongues mapping out the other's mouth, Matt finding himself on his knees.

Near had wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders, struggling to reach his face even though Matt was stooping, gentle with his guiding. Their fronts were pressed tightly together, Matt breaking the kiss when he felt something hard against the front of his thigh. He gasped, breathing heavily, and looked down at the pale form shivering against him. Near looked away as soon as their lips weren't locked anymore, falling from where he had been clinging onto the redhead.

"Is there something wrong, Matt?" The younger boy tried, voice shaking.

"Yes. There's plenty wrong." The redhead replied sharply, but he didn't let the smaller fall out of his grasp, arms wrapped around his waist.

The very thought of an aroused Near made Matt's own face turn a darker shade of red, and even though it was terrible, he snaked his hand between him and the thigh he was pressed against. Near gasped, immediately squirming against the pressure, and Matt smiled at the reaction, rolling his fingers and managing a gentle moan.

Near was unbelievably responsive, wiggling his hips in such an effeminate way that Matt couldn't help but to imagine him with a little less of the clothing he wore. The redhead pushed Near onto his back, moving so that his own growing arousal was rubbing through their clothing. He had no idea what he was doing, and the frightened euphoria on Near's face told him that he didn't know either.

Matt fumbled with the buttons on the white shirt before him, giving up with the futile, distracted attempts and tugging the wrinkled clothing upwards, revealing an enticing pale chest. The other boy was trying to undress him too, gently pulling at a striped, black-and-red article of clothing. Matt complied, slipping it over his head and suddenly remembering the door to the common room.

He glanced up at it with fear on his usually stoic features, but Near had bucked upwards against him, making logical thought impossible. He looked down at the writhing boy under him, whining with frustration and resigning that, if they were caught, they would only get a slap on the wrist. Near didn't seem to care about anything but his own need, which was strange, seeing as he was timid by nature. Matt assumed that there was a sexual prowess hidden behind blank stares, and he ground forward roughly.

"M-matt… I'm…" The words were labored and breathy and barely noticeable through gentle grunts and groans.

"What?" Matt asked, stooping so that his hot breath was in the younger male's ear.

"I don't know if I can… K-keep going, I'm- hngh…"

There was a ripple of euphoria that rushed through Matt at the thought of making the small boy climax, and he sat on his heels, watching with intense eyes. His hand massaged Near's arousal through his pants, the other male squirming into the contact, biting his bottom lip. He screwed his eyes shut, a whimper in his throat, and his hips began moving erratically, tossing the pale boy over the edge.

Matt leaned over to kiss his lips, eyes still opened to watch every little emotion that graced the smaller male's features. The pained, flustered look made him forget his ignored arousal, and he groped a few more times to watch the ripples of thrill wash over his usually apathetic housemate. After Near had opened his eyes, Matt sat back, both of them breathing heavily.

"Did you…?" Near was too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"Come? No, but that's alright." Matt couldn't hide the agonized shake behind his voice and Near supported himself on his forearms, legs still resting on the other male's thighs.

"That doesn't seem very fair…" There was something logical in his tone, like he was weighing the mathematical implications of the situation.

"I guess it- ah…" Near had sat up abruptly, groping Matt through his pants with one hand and working on the button with the other.

Matt looked down at him with a half-horrified-half-pleased glint in his eyes, the younger boy managing the pants open. Small, timid fingers worked on his length, pumping softly. As Near progressed, the pressure grew, and Matt was panting raggedly, blinking slowly. He wanted to see, not to miss any second of it, to memorize every little detail, but his eyelids were heavy with pleasure.

Near's inexperienced fumbling was magical. Matt didn't quite understand why it felt so nice to have that small, dainty hand wrapped so tightly around him, or why he was shaking all over. He leaned to press his forehead against Near's shoulder, huffing a few times before sitting straighter.

"Say… My name." Matt tried, and there was a bare chest against his own naked front.

Near pressed forward, increasing the intensity of the movement of his hand, mouth breathing hot air into the older boy's ear. His breath was shaking when he spoke, sending a shiver down Matt's spine.

"Matt…" Near purred, trying his best to sound sexy, and the older male grunted with thrill.

He found himself close, bucking up into the contact, squirming in his spot. Near breathed gently on the sensitive skin of his neck, and Matt moaned in reply, so Near licked then sucked. The redhead clamped his mouth shut and climaxed on the small male's hand, unable to hide the pitiful noise that escaped his throat.

"What… the Hell… was that?" Matt said after a moment of recovery, grabbing for his shirt.

Near was distractedly playing with the white stuff on his hand, memorized by the feel of it, and Matt used the inside of his shirt to roughly clean it off. He rolled his eyes at the split second of a hurt look the action got him and wiggled away from the pale boy, slipping the soiled shirt over his head and readjusting his trousers.

"Well?" The redhead tried again, hiding the fact that he was desperate for answers.

"It's getting late. We should probably go to bed." Near replied blandly, an unreadable expression on his face.

Near pulled his shirt onto his frame, stood and shuffled back to his puzzle. When he sat there, curled into a little ball, there was no way to talk to him. It was Near's way of telling everybody around him to leave him alone, and Matt would have been hurt if his head hadn't still been reeling. He left the common room and went straight to his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

There would be no answer.


End file.
